


旅行岁月scene01

by Sususulia



Category: Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T老师的撸管教学，全文在此：http://mathemusician.lofter.com/post/1dbd16fb_b45c73d</p>
            </blockquote>





	旅行岁月scene01

被子蠕动了几下，露出一只红胀胀气鼓鼓的脑袋。  
“你那样瞎搞不舒服啊，撸管是有技巧的～”Terry眨眨眼，环视了一圈，拿起了床头电话分机的听筒比在胯间，“假如，这是我的阴茎——”  
“……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈——”面向男人的听筒隐约传来拨号音，微妙而强烈的违和感让Rock都忘记了害臊。  
“咳，严肃点！我在认真教学！”Terry自己也忍不住笑了笑，“假如这是我的生殖器，那么比较敏感的地方就在这里——”  
手指点点听筒背侧，“沿着龟头下来这条线……所以你圈住它，刺激这里——”  
他用虎口握着听筒慢慢下移，因为太久没有拨号，电话响起了尖锐急促的忙音。  
“你看，它高潮了～”男人把听筒扔了回去，莞尔一笑。


End file.
